


Conversation

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [60]
Category: The Tillerman Cycle - Cynthia Voigt
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to talk about new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/gifts).



“Do you like Dicey’s boyfriend?” James, who always wanted to talk about everything, asked when they were going upstairs that night. “I like him. He seems smart.”

“He’s not a boyfriend,” Sammy protested. “He’s a friend who’s a boy. That’s different.”

“But do you like him?” James persisted.

Sammy shrugged. “He’s okay,” he said, which Maybeth knew meant that Sammy did like Jeff Greene, at least enough to go on with.

“What about you, Maybeth?” James wanted to know, so Maybeth hunted for words to answer while brushing her teeth. 

“I like the way he asks his guitar for music.”


End file.
